Welcome To My Palace
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: '"Welcome to my palace." Said the Lord with a grin upon his face.' The Fire Lord decides to handle undesireable diplomats in his own special way, thinking that he is the superior one. OC Centric Poem. Rated for death.


**Just something that sprouted from a drawing I made last night.  
>This is just a poem featuring an OC I made, and I assure you that it's quite intresting.<strong>

**I may make a sequel poem from my OC's point of view.  
>It just depends on my mood and motivation.<strong>

**So enjoy. :3  
>And happy Black Friday, hopefuly you didn't maul anyone for a waffle iron.<strong>

**I don't own Avatar. It's probably be more twisted if I did...  
>I do own my OC though. I don't think Nickelodeon would want him.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my palace."<br>Said the Lord with a grin upon his face  
>With arms spread wide<br>And robes rustling.

The man from the Great Walled City  
>Gave the mighty Lord his thanks.<br>Surely he must be honored  
>For a mighty Lord to greet him personally.<p>

"It must be tradition."  
>Thought the man of the Earth.<br>For he was taught  
>That his country was by far more civilized.<p>

A grin crossed the Lord's face  
>As he gestured for him to enter<br>The great palace  
>That stood watch over the city.<p>

The man walked behind the Lord  
>As he would with his own King,<br>But he knew that the Lord  
>Wouldn't care for such formalities.<p>

He knew of course  
>That such formal measures<br>Would be lost in this palace  
>in such an uncivilized land.<p>

The great Lord showed him to his room  
>With a slight wave of his hand.<br>The man bowed to the Servant-Lord  
>He now knew that his country was far more superior.<p>

Why would a powerful Lord  
>Play the role of Servant?<br>His King was an honored God  
>While this Lord was only a lowly servant.<p>

One of his aides walked in  
>Luggage in hand.<br>The man of the Earth  
>Voiced his concerns to the bowing aide.<p>

The servant paused  
>Then only spoke what all knew<br>Was the truth and accepted fact.  
>"We are the most civilized country on Earth."<p>

The Diplomat nodded in agreement.  
>It was the truth that was spoken.<br>He knew it was true  
>And so did the Lord.<p>

Another servant came to the room  
>Saying that dinner was ready.<br>The Diplomat followed the servant  
>To see the Lord once again.<p>

He walked down the hall  
>Closer to the dining room.<br>To the Servant-Lord  
>Who was far below him, indeed.<p>

They entered the great hall  
>And the man saw the Lord<br>Who sat lazily behind the table,  
>Gazing strait at him.<p>

He sat down opposite of the Lord  
>Who wore a smile on his face.<br>Servants brought out food  
>And the Lord gestured for him to eat.<p>

They sat in silence as they ate.  
>He had to admit though;<br>The food was exquisite  
>In its own primitive way.<p>

The Lord stood up suddenly  
>And motioned for him to follow.<br>He led the Diplomat to a large window  
>That overlooked the gardens.<p>

The man of the Earth gazed out the window.  
>Not noticing the Lord<br>Who stood behind  
>Waiting patiently.<p>

He felt a pair of hands  
>Suddenly wrap themselves around his neck.<br>A hot breath coming from behind.  
>"You think me a fool."<p>

The man paused.  
>Unable to breathe.<br>"You think I'm primitive  
>Compared to your foolish King."<p>

The man paused  
>Feeling the pressure of the hands<br>Cutting off air.  
>Unable to protect himself.<p>

The venomous voice hissed into his ear.  
>"Your King is nothing but a fool.<br>A lazy, pathetic fool who knows nothing."  
>The Lord pressed his hands into the man's neck.<p>

The man felt something cold and smooth  
>Pressing against his neck.<br>He gulped and asked,  
>"What do you want?"<p>

The Lord smiled violently  
>And pressed the shaft of metal<br>Into the flesh of the man's neck,  
>Letting the warm liquid run freely.<p>

The man pushed the Lord away  
>And turned to face his attacker<br>Who held a crown dripping with blood.  
>The man's face paled.<p>

The Lord licked the bloodied crown  
>As he eyed the shaking man<br>Who touched the cut upon his neck  
>While he stared at the Lord in horror.<p>

"You fear me."  
>The Lord said.<br>"I can see it on your face."  
>The Lord walked closer to the Diplomat.<p>

"If you can,  
>Go home and tell your King<br>That I am far more powerful,  
>And that he should fear me."<p>

The Lord led the man to the window  
>For one last look.<br>Or, so he thought.  
>For he couldn't foresee what would happen.<p>

The Lord grabbed him by the neck  
>And tossed him out the window as he laughed.<br>The Fire Lord looked down as the man fell  
>With a wicked grin upon his face<p>

The Diplomat fell from the window  
>Accompanied with bloodied shards of glass.<br>He landed with a sickening thud  
>Never to wake again.<p> 


End file.
